Hikari and Ebony
by DJMidge
Summary: Their twins who were the ones who gave the means for the First Spinjitzu Master to create Ninjago, defeat the Overlord, and learn and master Spinjitzu. But, things aren't always as they seem. Over forty years later, in the time of the ninja, Hikari and Ebony are stripped of their powers and turned into mortals to learn how life is in Ninjago. (full summary inside!)


**Hello everybody! This is my new fanfic that I thought up while playing a game. I was like: "Okay then, wait! I have a story idea!" You see my point. Anyways, here's the two OCs who this will be about:**

**Hikari, The Light Princess (She's a goddess)**

**Ebony, The Dark Princess (Like her sister, she's a goddess also)**

**Their twins who were the ones who gave the means for the First Spinjitzu Master to create Ninjago, defeat the Overlord, and learn and master Spinjitzu. But, things aren't always as they seem. Over forty years later, in the time of the ninja, Hikari and Ebony are stripped of their powers and turned into mortals to learn how life is in Ninjago. Follow the twins as they fall in love, fight evil and learn that mortals aren't as inferior as they thought.**

**That's the basic summary so, on to the story! Oh and I don't own Ninjago that belongs to Lego, I only own Hikari and Ebony.**

**Read on! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Down to Earth, literally!

Third Person POV:

Hikari and Ebony sat across from The First Spinjitzu Master. The two were insanely bored, and The First Spinjitzu Master was blabbing on about responsibility and commitment. They were cursed to look like a teenager all their lives.

"Oh come on! Like were really ever going to be allowed on Ninjago?!" Ebony blurted out, then covered her mouth in shock.

"What Ebony means to say is, we never have been on Ninjago before either way. But, since your saying were a horrible influence on the mortals of the below world, why don't you prove your point?" Hikari said in her best prosecutor voice.

"Fine, you two are to stay on Ninjago with my son and his students. Goodbye girls." The First Spinjitzu Master said before snapping his fingers and the two girls disappeared.

Down in Ninjago, the ninja were doing their normal business, video games, training, more video games, some more training, fighting bad guys, more video games and training, and that was just in two hours, until two specific girls were popped onto the deck.

"Uh hi?" Hikari asked.

"What the heck are you two doing here? Were flying for the god's sake!" Kai said as the four original ninja toke out their swords and Lloyd got in a battle stance.

"Uh, we were transported here by the First Spinjitzu Master?" Ebony said trying to ease the ninja. The two girls shrugged at each other than stepped forward to introduce themselves. "My name is Ebony."

"And my name is Hikari. We are..." Hikari started.

"THE PRINCESSES OF LIGHT AND DARK!" The twins said together before swinging out their matching swords **(A/N: Hikari's is gold and Ebony's is metallic black)**. The ninja looked surprised at the twins.

"Uh. Excuse us for a moment, girls." Cole said and the five ninja turned into a huddle.

"What should we do?" Jay whispered.

"I sense that their telling the truth, my brothers." Zane whispered.

"I say we kick them off." Kai whispered.

"I think Zane's right, Kai. Let's give them a chance and bring them to Sensei Wu." Cole whispered.

"Cole's right! Let's do it!" Lloyd whispered-cheered. The five ninja turned to the girls who were in their own huddle:

"I bet Cole is going to let us stay." Hikari whispered.

"But, Kai is not going to trust us, obviously from all that time watching them through the clouds, he's a hothead!" Ebony whispered-argued.

"Then it's decided! We trust them, we have no way back home." Hikari whispered.

"Agreed!" Ebony said as they turned around. Ebony walked forward as Cole did. Hikari and the remaining ninja crossed their arms in the back round. "What's the deal, ninja?"

"You and your sister come with us to Sensei Wu and we'll help you." Cole explained.

"Fine but, we must agree on one thing and one thing only." Ebony said.

"What?" Cole asked as Ebony whispered in his ear. He laughs a little.

"We have agreed that Kai is an idiot! Told you he would agree!" Ebony laughed.

"HEY!" Kai yelled from the back round as everyone else laughed.

"What is the problem out here?" Sensei asked,walking outside on the deck.

"Oh hey Wu!" Hikari said from behind Ebony.

"Hikari? Ebony? What are you two doing here?" He asked curious.

"Uh, your dad sent us here." Ebony said nervously.

"And we lost our powers, but not our swords!" Hikari said smiling.

"We apparently need to learn a lesson. Got any ideas?" Ebony groaned.

"You will stay with us until you are ready. Follow me." Sensei said before leading the two girls and the ninja inside. "This is Nya, I believe you two remember Misako and Garmadon."

"Where's Lord Garmadon? That guy is not him!" Ebony said suspicious, looking at Garmadon.

Hikari hit her sister in the ribs, "Remember! Garmadon was turned good after the final battle."

"Oh yeah, sorry Garmadon." Ebony said embarrassed.

"No problem. Why are you two down here and not up there?" Garmadon asked the twins.

"Uh, your dad sent us here to learn a lesson." Hikari explained.

"Well, welcome to the Destiny's Bounty." Misako exclaimed.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll stay." Nya exclaimed before leading the twins out of the room. The girls walked down the hall until they reached a door. "Here you go! Make yourselves at home and dinner is at 6:30, be glad it's Zane's night to cook!" She shut the door behind her and left the twins to themselves.

"So, what do we do now?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know? Wanna decorate our room. I'll take my half of the room and you take your's. Deal, sis?" Ebony proposed.

"Deal." Hikari said and the two shook hands.

The two girls split up running around the Bounty for supplies. In 1 hour by dinner the girls had a decorated room to their pleasure. One side yellow for Hikari and one side purple for Ebony.

"DINNER!" The twins yelled in unison and rushed to the dining room.

"Good to see you too." Kai sarcastically said as the girls sat on either side of Nya.

"Dinner is served!" Zane said smiling serving each person a plate. They all dug in as Zane watched proudly.

"This tastes like a rainbow! And I've eaten a rainbow before!" Hikari said smiling.

"Man, Zane's a good cook!" Ebony said with her mouth full.

"Well good night!" The twins said before rushing off to their room.

The two climbed into their individual beds and fell asleep.

* * *

**What do you think? Tell me in the reviews! Well, it was nice writing to you again! By the way their humanized which is why I typed/wrote "hands". The twins look exactly alike except for their hair, Hikari is a blonde and Ebony has ebony hair (hence the name!)**

**~NinjagoMidgeGirl**


End file.
